


The sound of silence

by Hopefulwriter



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mute JJ, Pining, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefulwriter/pseuds/Hopefulwriter
Summary: Jameson found it tough that he couldn't speak to the others, but one day Chase came back with tears down his face and it changed the way they both saw and understood each other.





	The sound of silence

**Author's Note:**

> This one is really something different, I've never written something with dialogue like this so I hope I did okay, it was so fun to write though.
> 
> As always I hope you like it and let me know what you think!

~

 

The others hadn't known quite what to make of him when he had been willed into existence, later he found out that that happens when people class characters into ‘egos’ it was part of Antis powers apparently, his inability to converse had been the sticking point for most of them, not understanding what he wanted just by his skill with sign language, he or them both getting frustrated when either couldn't understand each other, in the end he had decided that nodding was as good as he would be able to get, none of them having the time, or in Robbies case, capability, it was frustrating that the only side of conversations he could have was yes, no or indifferent, but he had accepted it, watching but not inputting.

He knew that Chase was in a relationship, well, a marriage, somehow, and that he had two kids, he hadn't known too much more than that but one day Chase had burst through the door, face red and tear tracks down his cheeks and more threatening to run out of his eyes and burst, “she wants a divorce!” His face crumbling and settling back against a wall, no one apart from Jameson there to say this too, and JJ guessed that he was only saying this to him because he wanted someone to ‘talk’ to, but Jameson wasn't going to pass up this chance, nobody confided in him like this, and he placed his hand on the others shoulder, hoping to comfort and get across ‘its going to be alright’ even though he couldn't speak the words, “I-i, it just came out of nowhere, I don't even know what she wants to do with custody.” His breathing hitched with sobs and sped up in panic, Jameson held both of his shoulders to catch his attention as he stood in front of the other, making his breathing deep and nodding for the other to follow, worried about the others chance of having a panic attack, he felt glad as the man in front of him followed, keeping his breathing the same until Chase had calmed down, stepping away as he needn't be at such close proximity, “Thankyou.” He sounded tired, having probably been distraught for long before he had stepped through the door, Jameson gave a small smile and nodded.

Chase had seemed frazzled after that, Jameson doesn't have anyone near as close to him as the other was with his ex-wife so he would hate to imagine what Chase is going through, he seemed to withdraw from everyone, he didn't tell any of them and what could Jameson tell? The other had confided in the best person, someone that knew but couldn't tell so that he could do it on his own terms, it was a disadvantage, sure, but Jameson wouldn't tell anyone anyway if he could.

He had seemed to become depressed after that, the custody of his children was unsure and Chase was in too bad of a headspace to be able to do much, Jameson had found him one day passed out with a bottle of whisky beside him, JJ had noticed that Chase was gone all afternoon that day, and when he came back he locked himself away in his room, Jameson, concerned, went to investigate, only to find what he had, it was heartbreaking that Chase felt like he'd turn to alcohol quicker than trying to find help, that he was in such a position to make him feel like this.

Jameson tried to be more astute in his keeping an eye on Chase, not wanting him to get hurt or drink too much if he could help it, he had debated taking the bottle but he knew Chase would only go out to get more, and that would be defeating the object of his first point, he had also been making a habit of listening to his door, it sounded strange but he doesn't want the other to do anything silly or cry himself to sleep, Jameson would rather try to comfort him, to stop him from doing something or help the other into as peaceful a sleep as he could. 

one night, not too soon after he had found out about Chases unhealthy habit he had heard sobs, and had knocked once on the door, when it didn't seem like he would be turned away he let himself in, it appeared that Chase had tried to dry his eyes, straighten himself out, and Jameson shut the door behind himself, he nodded towards the other in a way that he hoped conveyed ‘are you alright?’ As Jameson approached him. Chase let out a soft sigh, “yes, I'm fine.” His voice sounded gravely from crying, and Jameson furrowed his brows and rolled his eyes, “don't worry about it.” Chase insisted, Jameson motioned that he did worry by looking Chase in the eye, daring the other to deny anymore, to prove a point Jameson looked for the whisky bottle, “what are you looking for?” Chase sounded slightly panicked, he must be getting warmer, that was proved when he found it in a gap behind the others dresser drawers and held it aloft, his point sadly proven and Chases tears started to fall again, Jameson put the bottle onto the surface he had found it behind and went to sit down on the side of the man's bed, he watched as Chase put his head in his hands, “it's been so hard. I haven't seen the kids in weeks, she won't let me.” He told, Jameson put a hand on his raised knee, waiting until until the other took away his hands until he could input, letting the other take his time and when Jameson had his chance he motioned to the bottle behind him and shook his head morosely, looking Chase in the eye, “I just got the idea one day, that it might help, it just makes it worse, makes everything come out, I'll try to stop, I can't promise.” Jameson doesn't need a promise, as long as Chase was willing he would help him stop. Jameson had stayed there for a long time that night, waiting for Chase to get what he needed out so that he could fall asleep, as Jameson watched his eyes drooping Chase had said, “I don't know why I've never tried to talk to you before, I'm sorry for that.” He was sleepy but the words had been heard and Jameson felt warm and happy that Chase enjoyed talking to him and it wasn't a task instead. When Chase was asleep he picked himself up and walked out of the room, scooping up the whisky bottle with him.

Jameson had made sure Chase held to what he had said, helping him to deal with what had happened without turning to his whisky, making the point as best as he could convey that the others kids wouldn't want him like this, that had seemed to motivate Chase, to tell the others and get help from them, let him slowly come to terms with the divorce, helping him go to the courthouse to finalise it, and then to fight for as much custody as he could get for his children, Jameson sitting as close as he could be for moral support, which Chase seemed to appreciate.

Everything was a lot better, it had been half a year since they had had that talk, and now Chase had part time custody of his kids for weekends and days out, Jameson even had the chance to meet them both, a girl of five years old and a boy of seven, the girl a strong inquisitive and happy character and the boy stubborn and protective of his sibling, it had been a nice day, the first time Chase had been able to take them out, they had gone to a park and Chase had asked Jameson along as a thank you for what he had done and wanting the other to meet them, it was too nice of an offer to pass up, even with Jameson wanting to give the dad space to be with his children again, JJ watching as Chase gave them both huge hugs once he had seen them, then stepping back and introducing them to Jameson, the latter giving a wave and the daughter had asked, “can you speak?” Bluntly, and Jameson had shook his head and split his mouth into a smile.

Chase had come back with, “no honey, Jay can't and he's never been able to, but that's fine by me, what do you think?” His voice was soft as he informed her and his son, and Jameson had grown fuzzy at the admission.

The son had looked wary, a new face intimidating him, until his sister had said, “I like him.” Like it was final and had wandered over to give him a warm hug.

The two children had also come over to the ego house, it had had to be checked beforehand due to the number of inhabitants and especially once they had caught Antis past, but they had found the place to be fine after the cleanup they had given it, and Anti to be fine, the glitch had grown soft and out of his habits after what had happened with him and Jack, and now the kids were running riot, eight people to keep them entertained, Marvin using his magic for what it wasn't intended for by making paper airplanes and keeping them in flight, making them turn this way and that and also into a hazard, the tallest of the bunch having them knock into them as they floated, never hard enough to hurt but still a surprise, Chase was finally having some rest while the others played, “I knew this was a bad idea.” He jested, watching as Robbie ran around, slowly chasing after them, Jameson's shoulders shaking with silent laughter, Chase flicking his gaze to him with an emotion that Jameson didn't recognise.

He and Chase had been ‘talking’ about how Jameson communicated when Chase had asked, “you know sign language right?” And JJ had nodded his head once, then gave a curious look, “I'd love to be able to talk to you more than I can now, to be able to understand you more than motions or looks that you give me, I know it will take a while but I'd like to learn, I've been thinking about it more recently, and I looked up some stuff.” And Chase then made the sign for ‘how are you’ which was unexpected, Jameson thinking that he only probably knew ‘hello,’ “did I do it right?” Chase sounded self conscious, and Jameson replied with ‘good,’ a big smile on his face that he could talk to Chase like this.

It had started with the alphabet, Chase signing each word by the letter for a while and once he had got quicker with that Jameson started pulling up sheets of different words that he thought would be useful and sat down to teach them every other day and any time that Chase needed help, a month later they were having better conversations than they have both been able to, confusing the others with how quick they were getting, Chase was a quick learner and Jameson hadn't had the chance to ever do this, having to get used to it again, which he enjoyed greatly. “you two are like your own secret society.” Anti had commented one day after watching them go back and forth, Jameson making a vulgar looking sign, causing Chase to laugh, “what did he say?” Anti questioned.

“He called you an asshole.” Chase translated, watching as Anti looked outraged, though all of them knew he'd been called worse.

Jameson had started to feel different for Chase, he knew he couldn't do anything about it, that Chase would find a girlfriend or get married again, and that he would stand by his friend or attend his wedding no matter what he felt, his friendship came first and he knew he had nothing to miss, there was nothing like that between them and Jameson wanted to be honest about it while he had the chance.

They had finished up a lesson, Chase was still doing so well, when Jameson had decided to do something, putting his hand up and making a heavy metal like hand gesture, his ring and middle finger down and the rest out or up, making Chase confused, as they had never covered this one before, “what's that one for?” He questioned, Jameson only shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

Chase had, eventually, dropped that, thankfully for Jameson, not knowing what he would even say as an excuse, his feelings grew annoyingly, never being far from Chase wasn't helping that but he didn't want to distance himself, Chase being the only person that understood what he was feeling and being the first best friend he has ever had.

It was a lesson again, a week or so since Jameson had made that sign and Chase had sat down and asked straight away, “could I talk to you?” Jameson had signed ‘sure,’ wondering what was wrong but wanting to give the other a chance to say it, “I'm really happy that I can speak to you like this now, it's been really nice to learn to, I still look up stuff on my own, which is why I know what sign you used a while ago.” Jameson's heart stopped, surely he meant something different, hopefully he did, “it took me awhile, I wasn't expecting something like that, and we never did any like it,” Jameson shook his head and put his pointer finger to his mouth, the meaning was ‘I didn't mean to say that,’ trying to get Chase to forget it, “well, that would be too bad because I wanted to say,” He put his fingers into the hand signal that got Jameson into this mess, the latter wondering what he was doing before Chase put his hand down and put his pointer, middle and ring straight down and moved his hand to the left and back again, with the other sign he had made he had signed the words ‘I love you too.’ making Jameson gape, his hand shaking slightly in haste as he signed ‘are you sure?’ Chase laughed, “of course I am, that took me too long to find to not be sure.” Jameson pushed him in jest for being sarcastic, but made the sign for ‘kiss me’ with joke puppy eyes, Chase leaned forward in his chair, “It's a good job I know that one, isn't it?” He commented as he did what Jameson had asked.

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> I hope you have an awesome day/night!


End file.
